Iris Islands
The Iris Islands is a cluster of islands with the Silver Sea above them and the Great Ocean below. There are five islands that surround a sea known as the Iris Sea. Currently, the Iris Islands is only composed of Alcaveria, Istrus, and Aurum. The other two islands, Veres and Sievia, are still colonies of Yuspar, the former conqueror of the Iris Islands. Geography The Iris Islands surround the Iris sea, almost circling it, with Veres Sievia in the center. Aurum is the largest out of the Iris Islands and also has the capital Miser. The climate on the islands is tropical with mostly warm weather. They are known for their extremely nice climate. The exception of this is the island of Veres, which is extremely cold. No one knows why this phenomenon happens, but some believe it is an atmospheric distortion cause by some past battle. Cities Miser The capital of the Iris is Miser and is located on the island of Aurum. The capital thrives on tourism and is known to always have a perfect climate. Moon Town Moon Town is the only city on the island of Veres. It is the world's most notorious prison where the most heinous criminals are sent. Commissioned by the International Council, Moon Town is the highest security location in the world. Not much is known about the mysterious frozen island, but Moon Town is in the center of the island. Foxin This city is on the island of Alcaveria and is where the Foxin Festival of Arts is held. The city is known for its bloodlust, as many fighting tournaments are held here, giving it the nickname the city of warriors. Arts users from around the world come to the city to make money and test their skill. Fights are held all year at one of the 50 fighting arenas in this city. New fighters who come to the city can register as warriors with the Foxin Grand Arena and compete in events. certain ranks are needed to fight in certain events, and your rank and the event you are participating in determine your payout. The ranking system goes from bottom to top as follows: Blue, Red, Black, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond, Obsidian, Mountain, Moon, World. Any event ranked Obsidian and above are known as murder events, as those events allow, and sometimes encourage, the killing of your opponent. History The Iris Islands used to all be colonies of Yuspar in the past. With the rising pirate problem, Yuspar has lost control of these Islands. Alcaveria, Istrus, and Aurum have declared their independence and are working on establishing themselves as their own nation. Culture Foxin Festival of Arts Held in the city of Foxin, the Foxin Festival of Arts is an annual fighting festival for only the most elite energy users. The tournament is open to all, but each contestant must first go through a test in order to prove their worth. Fighters can bypass this test if they are already registered with the Foxin Grand Arena and have a fighter card of Diamond or above. The previous champion of the festival is always the last fight and does not fight in any other events of the festival. The prize for winning the event is an extremely large sum of money.